


What i need

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean always gives you what you need





	What i need

Dean pounded mercilessly into you as you changed the angle. Wrapping your legs around his waist you pulled him in even further as you neared your end. Whimpering into his lips, you were so close but you just needed something more.

Reaching out to grab his wrist and wrap it around your throat, you begged for him as you felt the first brush of his calloused fingers against your soft skin.

“Hold on baby, I got you.” Dean murmured into your lips, nipping gently as the coil in your stomach tightened.

Of course he did, Dean always had you. As your pussy began to squeeze around his dick his wrist tightened around your throat, squeezing as you arched into him.

Just as your orgasm hit he squeezed even tighter. The mixture of excitement and Dean fucking into you made your orgasm even more intense as your eyes rolled back into your head.

Dean always gave you exactly what you needed.


End file.
